


Marimba Rhythms

by litenight



Series: Sway With Ease [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Blood God, Carl the Horse, Character Death, Dancing, Frenemies, Gen, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Slow Dancing, Techno Nudge, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), carl the horse lets gooo, dream is at the very end, no beta we die like men, not perma death, phil with wings lets goooo, quackity with wings lets goooo, techno teaching big q certain dances, technoblade dances with his enemies before killing them, tubbo and tommy are briefly in this, winged quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litenight/pseuds/litenight
Summary: Quackity honestly doesn’t know why he keeps coming back. But he does know he’s an amazing dancer, no matter what Technoblade says.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sway With Ease [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090049
Comments: 32
Kudos: 301





	Marimba Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE FIRST PART BEFORE READING THIS !!
> 
> some notes before we begin!  
> 1\. everyone in the butcher army have a couple extra lives  
> 2\. quackity has wings in this and in “sway with me” i just didn’t mention them last time because they didn’t play a part in the story  
> 3\. in this respawning takes a couple hours, so techno snuck into quackity’s house to leave him a note since he knew he wouldn’t see it on the communicator.  
> i think that’s it  
> pog

The wood made a soft clunking sound as Quackity walked across the pathway. He, quite frankly, was embarrassed from the events that had taken place weeks ago. Technoblade had killed him too easily, _and_ then he made fun of the way he danced. When Quackity had heard Technoblade was out in the mountains to get supplies, he thought he might have a second shot. He was gonna take down Technoblade, one life at a time.

Quackity shoved his hands into pockets, blindly searching for his diamond sword. Feeling the familiar wooden handle, he gripped the sword tightly, prepared to face on any mob that dared to get in his way. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt someone clap him on his back. Hearing the voice of Tubbo, he let his sword go and took his hands out of his sweater pockets.

”Hey, Big Q! So I was thinking— Oh,” He paused as he got a good look at Quackity’s face. He had this odd look of determination, as if he were on a mission.

”Are you busy? Going somewhere?” Quackity grinned and threw an arm around Tubbo’s shoulder.

“Tubbo, I think it’s about time I’ve found myself a local blonde milf in my area. I’m just gonna talk to some women, you know, the usual.” And then he did it. He did the fucking Debby Ryan hair tuck.

Tubbo couldn’t comprehend the emotions he felt at that moment. It was a mixture of confusion, disgust, and a never ending feeling of being horrified. What the fuck?

”Just girly things!”

Tubbo doesn’t know when he started crying, and he doesn’t know if he can stop.

————————

  
Technoblade felt the soft crunch of the snow beneath his feet as he began to walk back to house. But then, he heard something. He paused for a moment, and still heard the all too familiar crunch. He knew there had to be someone there. But, who would be stupid enough to follow Technoblade back to his house? It was basically immediate death.

Then, he heard someone muttering under their breath. His ear twitched slightly as he listened closely.

” _Mierda,_ It’s so cold.”

  
Ah. Quackity. Of course. Techno sighed, yet he still turned around to search for the shorter man.

”Quackity. What are you doing here?” He heard a soft gasp, and then silence. He wearily looked around the area, patience running low.

”Come out already. I know you’re there.” He heard shifting of feet, before a sigh, and out Quackity came.

”It was supposed to be a sneak attack,” He looked somewhat embarrassed at being caught, hands shoved inside his pockets, probably to fend away from the cold.

“You do know I have to kill you now, right?” Techno asked, pulling out his sword.

”See it’s actually supposed to be the other way around—“ He watched as Quackity pulled out his own sword. Techno chuckled darkly.

”Quackity. Do you really think you have what it takes to kill me?” Quackity narrowed his eyes.

”I _know_ I have what it takes to kill you.” 

It was over fairly quickly. It was like it began and ended at the sane time. Quackity stabbed at Techno, which he easily dodged. Technoblade grabbed one of Quackity’s hands, unarming him and twirling him around, pressing his back against his chest. Techno’s sword was just barely touching Quackity’s throat, and he could hear him gulp nervously.

“Honestly, what did you expect to happen?” Quackity hesitated. Techno arched an eyebrow

”....Are you still upset because I told you the truth?”

”The truth?”

”You’re horrible at leading that dance,” Quackity gasped, clearly offended.

”I am not!”

”You are.”

”Are not!”

”Are too.”

”Are not,”

”Are too,”

Quackity just sighed. He knew, deep down, he was an incredible dancer. Technoblade was clearly just jealous of his skill. Since Quackity had stopped talking, Techno was left alone to his own thoughts. Suddenly, a realization came to him.

”Did you want me to dance with you again?”

”What? Of course not! It was horrible last time,”

”Ah, that’s because you were being difficult,” Quackity remained quiet. He didn’t have to say it. Techno knew he wanted to dance with him because it reminded him of his ex-lover.

”Well, maybe next time. I’m busy right now,” Techno mumbled, before slitting his throat.

  
Quackity gasped and went to grab at his neck, before Techno pinned his arms down to his sides. He felt the sharp sword move down and go through his stomach, making him cry out in pain. It felt like his insides were spilling out, his stomach was on fire. He struggled against Techno’s hold, trying so desperately to get away. He heard Techno sigh before the sword stabbed him directly through one of his lungs.

  
Quackity is pretty sure he’s never felt pain like this before. He’s coughing up blood, tears are rolling down his face, and his insides are pouring out into the white, clean snow. No, they’re not white anymore. The snow had disappeared under the bloody mess. Quackity sobbed, the hot burning pain overtaking him, causing him to stop moving entirely.

He heard Techno mumble something, but he wasn’t listening. He wished he could just die already, the pain getting even more unbearable by the second. He started choking, unable to breathe, and his vision was blurred. He could see black dots, and he allowed it to take over his vision entirely.

**Quackity was slain by Technoblade.**

————————

Quackity shakily sat up in his bed, the lingering pain still there. He hesitantly touched his neck, and sighed in relief. Respawning always heals the person, but you never know. A knock broke him away from his thoughts and he shifted in his bed, getting off it and moving towards his door. He grabbed the doorknob, twisting it and then pulling the door open. 

“Big Q! What happened? I saw the dying message on the communicator,” Quackity hesitated before answering. He didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t wanna worry Tubbo too muh.

”Nothing, Techno and I just...had a little run in,” Tubbo shot him a confused look.

”What did you do to provoke him?” Quackity grinned slightly, remembering what he did weeks ago to annoy Technoblade. Saying this isn’t technically a lie, right?

”Let’s just say Technoblade doesn’t appreciate my singing.”

————————

Technoblade sent a glare to the teenager who had so rudely claimed his house as his own, and watched him as he scrambled down the ladder laughing. Techno rolled his eyes, turning his attention to his communicator as it had set off a second ago. Techno arched an eyebrow as he read the message that popped up on his device.

 ** _Quackity whispers to you:_** I _WANNA FIGHT YOU_ _TECHNOBLADE_

Technoblade furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why had Quackity shouted in a text message? 

_**You whisper to** **Quackity** : ok_

**_Quackity whispers to you:_ ** _ARE YOU AT YOUR HOUSE_

 **_You whisper to Quackity:_ ** _yes_

Technoblade waited a moment, but another message never came. He figured Quackity was coming over, so he awaited his arrival. He grabbed the book he had been reading before he was interrupted by a rude raccoon teenager. He turned to the page he had last left on and began to continue reading. After what felt like only a couple minutes, He heard a loud knock on his front door.

He set his book down on the table nearby him, and walked over towards the sound to greet his guest. Right as he was going to open the door, it burst open. He quickly stepped back, avoiding the now swinging door. Quackity stood there, clearly not having expected Techno to be standing at the door.

“You weren’t answering,” He smiled nervously. Techno waited for him to come inside before closing the door. He cleared his throat, and began to speak.

“The waltz. A dance in triple time performed usually by a couple. They as a pair turn rhythmically around and around as they progress around the dance floor. You know how to do it?”

”What.” Techno narrowed his eyes and began to repeat himself, before being cut off.

”No, no no! I’ve never done the wa— why are you even asking?” 

“Ah, I’ll have to teach you then.” Quackity had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Then, he realized. He glared at Technoblade.

”I’m not gonna dance with you this time!”

”Oh, really?”

“No, of course not! I came here to—“ He squeaked, feeling the pointed end of a sword underneath his chin. Techno sent him a dark look.

”Do you really think you’re in control, Quackity?” Quackity shifted his gaze away from Techno’s.

“Yeah, yeah I do. I feel so in control right now—“ He cut himself off, inhaling deeply, as Techno tilted his chin upwards with the sword. He swore to himself that this wasn’t going to be like last time, but here he was, scared shitless.

Techno removed the sword from his chin, Quackity’s silence and fearful facial expression told him all he needed to know. Techno stepped closer to the man in front of him, and gripped his shoulders. He pushed him backwards into a seating position onto a chest. Quackity looked confused until Technoblade gracefully bowed. He assumed this was part of the dance.

Techno held a hand out to Quackity, whose arms lay limply at his side. Techno chuckled softly. It wouldn’t be dancing with Quackity if he didn’t refuse to dance with him. He grabbed at his hand, gripping his wrist tightly. He knew that at the first opportunity he saw, Quackity would try to get away from him.   
  


He pulled Quackity up and towards him, and placed his hand on his back. He felt something underneath Quackity’s sweater, and gave him a look of confusion. Quackity was clearly not paying attention to him, choosing to study the floor behind Technoblade. Techno cleared his throat, causing Quackity flinch slightly and look up at him.

”What’s underneath your sweater?” Quackity’s eyes widened.

”You’re asking to see me without my sweater? This is going a little too fast—“ Techno cut him off, seeming mildly annoyed, but his mouth had twitched upwards ever so slightly.

”That’s not what I mean,” He pushed down lightly on the spot his hand was. 

“There’s something here. What is it?” Quackity blinked, confused for a moment before finally realizing what he was talking about.

”Oh! You mean my wings?”

”You have wings?” Quackity tugged at his hand gently, shooting Techno a look. Deciding he could still easily corner him and kill him if he tried to run away, he let his hand go.

Quackity grabbed at his sweater, gripping the fabric tightly and pulling it up and over his head. Throwing his sweater on the table nearby, he stretched his wings, sighing softly. There were two holes cut out on his shirt, clearly for his wings. They weren’t very even holes, but they worked. Techno stepped back to get a better look, observing his wings.

They were a shade of yellow, if Techno were to guess he would say it was similar to the color of a lemon. The color of each feather were the same, except for a few that were a slightly lighter color. They weren’t super big, definitely not as big as Phil’s. They seemed to be big enough that Quackity could most likely fly with them. Techno reached a hand out to touch a wing, but Quackity stepped away from him, nervous.

”Sorry,” Techno mumbled, still studying his wings. 

“Can you fly with them?” Quackity’s wings fluttered up and down slowly.

”Yeah, I haven’t flown in a while, though,” Techno tilted his head slightly to the left.

”Why’s that?”

”.....I got stuck in a electric power pole.”

————————

Technoblade grabbed Quackity’s wrist, pulling the shorter male closer to him. He placed his other hand on his waist, to ensure he didn’t accidentally touch his wings. Quackity seemed to not want Techno to touch them, and he could respect those boundaries. It seemed like even Quackity didn’t touch them, as they weren’t groomed. He wondered if Quackity just didn’t know how to groom his wings.

Truthfully, the reason Quackity didn’t let anyone touch his wings was because Schlatt always used to touch them. He would run his fingers through the different feathers whenever Quackity had freed them from the cramped space in his sweater. He couldn’t bring himself to touch them, let alone groom them. It reminded him too much of old memories. Old memories he wanted to forget.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Technoblade let Quackity go, and bowed. When the other male gave him a confused look, he mimicked the position of a courtesy. Quackity shot him a glare and bowed. Weren’t women suppose to courtesy?

”That’s not how the dance goes,”

“Why do I have to courtesy?”

”Because, it’s apart of the dance,”

”But—“ Techno glared at him and let his hand rest on his waist holster, where his sword was faced. Quackity quickly curtseyed, not wanting to know what would happen if he didn’t.

  
Technoblade stepped closer to him, holding out his hand. Quackity mulled over his options. He could refuse to dance with him, and get brutally murdered. _Or_ , he could begrudgingly dance with Techno and wait for him to let his guard down to strike. He sighed, and grabbed Techno’s outstretched hand.

It’s not like he could run now, anyway. He shuddered as he remembered the time Techno hunted him, monologuing about how humans hunted animals, and how animals always wasted their energy running away. That’s possibly the most horrifying thing to hear while running away from someone. Thankfully, Techno decided to spare his life. He didn’t go near Technoblade after that, though.

Techno intertwined their fingers, and settled his other hand on Quackity’s waist. Quackity figured he was supposed to put his hand on Techno’s shoulder, so that’s what he did. Techno stepped to the side and Quackity followed. Techno spun them around the room, humming a song that Quackity felt like he knew. He relaxed slightly, the tune was oddly comforting. 

Techno reached their intertwined hands up and twirled Quackity a total of 3 times. He then held both Quackity’s hands with his own, and tried to twirl himself. Taking the opportunity, Quackity pushed him into the wall, grinning. Techno leaned on the wall for a moment, dangerously quiet. He slowly turned his head to face Quackity.

The look Techno gave him made his blood run cold. He nervously laughed and started to walk backwards as Techno walked towards him.

”Woah- wOAH— I’M SORRY IT WAS A JOKE—”

Techno chased Quackity around his table.

————————

“There’s no music,”

“If I play music, do you promise not to sing?”

”I promise!” Quackity crossed his fingers behind his back.

”I’ll be back, then. Don’t do anything stupid,” Techno turned and walked into his storage room. He wasn’t worried about Quackity running away, he had already locked the door. He searched through his chests, looking for songs he could play on his vinyl. Suddenly, the trap door on the floor opened, and Tommy popped his head out. There was a mixture of confusion and concern in his eyes.

”What is Big Q doing at our house?” Techno narrowed his eyes and in a quiet voice so that Quackity couldn’t hear him, he pointed out a very important detail.

”Tommy this is _my_ house—“ Tommy scoffed.

”It’s _our_ house! So, why is Big Q here?” Techno shrugged, uncertain of how to answer him. 

“He came here to fight, so I’m messing with him,”

”Why?”

”I don’t know what goes through that man’s head, he thinks he can kill me, and I’m not only proving him wrong, I’m also bothering him,” Technoblade was very well aware of the fact that Quackity did not like dancing with him. He uses it to his advantage, trying to convince Quackity to leave him alone or else he’ll have to endure the same thing over and over.

Technoblade moved closer to Tommy.

”You should stay down there until he leaves. We can’t let him know you’re alive,”

Tommy nodded, and Techno at that very moment realized he was eating more of his gapples. He glared at him.

”You little!-“ He went to grab Tommy, but he had already disappeared underneath the floor, and Techno could only hope that Quackity wasn’t able to hear Tommy’s muffled laughter.

Techno searched through more of his chests, finally finding what he was looking for. He held the records to his chest with an arm, and walked back into the room he was originally in. Quackity was not there. Technoblade was mildly concerned, until he heard the sound of his fridge closing. Techno walked into the kitchen, assuming Quackity was there based on the noise.

A couple items from his fridge had been tossed around, and Quackity stood at the counter. He seemed to be trying to tear some lettuce into tiny pieces. 

“What are you doing?” Quackity jumped at the sound of his voice.

”I uh- I thought Carl might want some lettuce,”

Technoblade squinted his eyes at his words. Could he be trying to poison one of the things dear to him? He ran a list of poisonous things for horses through his head. Lettuce was not on that list. Techno stepped over a carton of spilled milk, which he definitely was gonna make Quackity clean up later. He stood next to him, and began to help him tear the lettuce, which made Quackity grin.

”See, wouldn’t I be a fantastic horse owner? I bet Carl would love to have me as his owner instead—“ Techno’s eye twitched slightly, and he began to tear the lettuce a little more violently.

Quackity laughed nervously and increased the distance between the two of them.

————————

Quackity watched as Techno fed Carl the tiny pieces of lettuce. He seemed to enjoy it, so Quackity did something right. The more he stared at Carl, the more he wanted to ride him. He wondered if Techno would let him.

”Hey, Techno?”

”Yeah?”

”Can I ride him one day?” Techno’s gaze shifted from the horse to Quackity. He stayed silent for a couple moments, and Quackity felt stupid for even asking. He was about to tell him to forget it, before Techno spoke.

”Sure.”

”Can I ride him now?” Techno shrugged.

”Sure.”

Quackity grinned, and excitedly walked up to Carl. He already had a saddle on him, so Quackity hoisted himself up and swung a leg over Carl. He moved down a bit, and now he was fully on Carl. Quackity looked over to Technoblade.

”You can ride him for 60 seconds,” Quackity nodded.

He gently kicked the side of Carl, and he took of running. Techno trailed behind them, making sure they didn’t go to far. Quackity held on tightly to Carl, ensuring he wouldn’t fall off.

”Wow, this is a fast horse!”

”Yeah, he is,” Techno smiled. He looked away for a moment, gazing at the scenery to his right. It was quite beautiful, and Techno felt entranced. There was a presence at his side, and Carl was standing there. However, there was a fatal detail missing.

”Quackity,”

”Yeah?”

”Where is Carl’s diamond armor?”

————————

Techno looked through the records he had taken out before. His finger landed on a certain record, and he pulled it out from the bunch. It seemed like something Quackity might enjoy. He popped the record into his vinyl, and let it begin. Behind him, he heard a soft gasp.

“Not— Not the song,” Quackity had this odd facial expression. He looked somewhat upset, but Techno wasn’t entirely sure. Wordlessly, Techno stopped the record.

Quackity’s wings fluttered around him nervously. He doesn’t know why, but he tells Techno why he doesn’t want him to play that song.

”It’s just...Schlatt and I always danced to that song,” Quackity was looking down at the floor, seemingly lost in thought.

”Oh,” Techno feels like he’s supposed to do something, but he doesn’t know what.

”Oh? I just told you about my dead husband and that’s your response?” There was a hint of playfulness to his tone. Techno smirks.

”That sounds like a you problem,” But he moves closer to Quackity, and gently nudges his head with his own.

  
Quackity froze. That was a piglin thing, wasn’t it? To show affection? He shouldn’t feel so comforted by it. He knows Technoblade isn’t good with feelings, and the fact that he’s trying....

Techno clears his throat.

”Anyway, about that dance?”

”Oh, right!” Quackity holds a finger up, and walks over to his sweater. He digs through the pocket, and pulls out a pack of sticky notes.

Quackity grabs a marker from the table, and scribbles something on a sticky note. He pulls it up, and sticks it to his forehead. It’s a smiley face with uneven circles for eyes, and a lopsided smile.

”Now it’s like one of those masked parade things!”

Technoblade lets out a forceful exhale through his nose.

————————

“No Quackity— You’re supposed to move in the same direction as me—“

”Hey, I’m the lead here! You’re supposed to follow _me_!” 

Technoblade glares at him, and twirls Quackity. He wraps his arm around his waist, and intertwines their fingers, making it clear to Quackity that he has taken the position of lead. Quackity scoffs. If that’s how it’s gonna be, then he’s decided he’s gonna talk in that weird high pitched voice Techno seems to dislike so much.

While spinning around the room, Techno accidentally bumps into the wall.

“Fuck—“ He mutters, before dipping Quackity down low. The man begins to scream.

” _I DON’T LIKE CURSE WORDS!! THEY MAKE ME VERY UNCOMFORTABLE—_ “

Technoblade drops him.

————————

The sun had just set. Quackity was finally leaving Techno’s house, and to no one’s surprise, he didn’t kill him. He pointed his finger in his direction, promising that next time he comes he _will_ kill him. Techno smiles at that. Quackity has basically just cursed himself to an entirety of Technoblade’s dance lessons.

Quackity shoves his hands inside his sweater, not expecting to feel a folded piece of paper. Confused, he pulls it out of pocket. He already knows who it’s from.

_You’re still ass at dancing_

_—Technoblade_

  
  
Quackity scoffs.

”This bitch,” But his mouth twitches upwards, and he can’t help but smile.

————————

In the distance, Dream frowns from underneath his mask. Oh, this was definitely going to be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> ayo fic’s over  
> *heavy breathing*  
> i dont care how late you find these fic comment your thoughts pls they bring me joy... HAGSHSH
> 
> i wonder what dream will do to the two of them 🤔  
> BAGSHAH ALSO SORRY FOR SOME OF THE JOKES IN THIS LIKE THE DEBBY RYAN ONE I JUST COULDNT HELP MYSELF  
> i believe in techno not knowing how to comfort people so he shows them affection in the only way he knows how supremacy.  
> stay hydrated!!!!  
> 


End file.
